bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Characters/Archive 1
Ginjirou Shirogane: A lieutenant before Renji? Hi everybody! i found something interesting about a lieutenant named Ginjirou Shirogane, Apparently he was 6th division lieutenant before Renji got promoted. He's Mihane Shirogane's father and the co-owner of a lenses shop. Apparently he appears in one (or maybe more) omake chapter(s). Actually i have nothing more than this information, so i'm not sure about start Ginjirou's article before i found a more reliable source, so i'll be glad if some of my fellow users could help me with this work. I need to be certain about the chapter he appears on, or just to know if someone knows if he's a real character or just a fake one. Maul day 08:44, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :That would a neat little bit of info if true. I've read many (but not all) of the omakes before and I don't remember ever seeing mention of such a character. All I can confirm for certain is that I've just looked through the Colourful Bleach omakes 0-10 and he isn't in those. Must be somewhere else if he does exist. Sorry I couldn't be of more help. --Yyp 15:52, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::I have gone through what I believe to be all of the Colourful Bleach omakes, and I have not found any reference to this Ginjirou character ::, or any former lieutenant of the 6th Division (or any other division). If he exists, then he comes from somewhere else. I have a feeling though that it may be a piece of fanfiction. --Yyp 14:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey. I just figured that I would bring this u as Ginjiro Shirogane has been brought up again and his page has been created. According to User:Aefilion he is mentioned as "Top Secret" in the last part of the Official Bootleg under the 6th Division. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 15:57, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :To be precise it is stated on page 95 in the Official Bootleg. Aefilion 16:13, January 4, 2010 (UTC) We can't read Japanese, but I have gotten some search results when I typed his name in a search engine, and it appears to be true. I have, however, removed him from this article, since there were chart alignment issues. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Actually I agree that he shouldn't be here on the characters page. We do not have a pic of him and because of that the alignment was off and the Squad 6 section was cramped. I do not kno what the page looks like, but if its short we could ask Adam to look at it. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 17:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) He's in the non-omake sections of Bootleg? That explains why I couldn't find him. Any chance of a scan of pg95 being uploaded so we can see? [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 19:02, January 4, 2010 (UTC) This is the page I was talking about: Sorry if the talk page is now messed up, but I don't know how to upload this scan another way. Aefilion 22:32, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Well look, the Bootleg is going to be released in English July this year, so not being able to read Japanese is not going to be a problem. The question here is, do we want to add a character that doesn't have a picture. Given that we have Kirio Hikifune in the table means that lack of picture isn't an issue. I'll put him in. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright folks, I put in his name. I moved Koga down to the second row to fit him in and keep the tables the "maximum six cells per row" deal that seems to make things look the nicest. The reason I moved Koga down is because 1) as a filler character he does get lower priority to a character Kubo himself designed to give context to why Renji became a Vice-captain just weeks prior to the start of the main Bleach storyline, 2) aesthetically - it looks weird to have Ginjirō Shirogane in a row by himself because of the lack of picture. I also brought Ginjirō Shirogane's page in-line with character pages in general, look wise. Hopefully, this will all make his article an interesting read for those of us who love the Gotei 13. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:12, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Zanpakuto Why is it that we havent begun adding zanpakuto spirits to this page? Or shall I say why was it reverted recently.--Kylecharmed 22:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :they are in the article under the miscellanious section. WhiteStrike 22:41, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Lilynette Gingerback As we decided sometime ago that she wasn't Starrk's faccione, shouldn't she be dropped down to the "others" section? That's general enough to account for her special status, as she clearly can't be simply moved up to the Espada section. Tinni 05:30, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed that too. I say go ahead, just as long as you know what you're doing. I didn't want to risk screwing up the tables for this, which is why I haven't done it myself. Arrancar109 05:31, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Done and the tables seem to have survived the ordeal. Tinni 05:52, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Lilynette's new section seems to go off the center of the page. I think in order to solve this, Menoly should probably be on the second row of that table, and the empty slot be removed. Of course, again, I'm not sure how to modify this without potentially screwing it up. But if it can't be adjusted, I'll try to fix it later at some point, or see if anyone else (including you, Tinni) can fix it. Whichever comes first. It's not a huge issue, but it doesn't look right to me. But that's just me, so it's likely nothing to worry about. Arrancar109 05:56, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I noticed the tables have a maximum of six cells per row and so have modified the "other" table to conform to that. It meant adding a third row with just one populated cell but the table is not consistent with all the other tables. But there was no other option as adding Lilynette to that table meant that it had a total of 13 characters. Hopefully everything looks right now. Tinni 11:41, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Character Name Meanings Has Kubo Tite ever revealed the meaning of character names in the series besides Ichigo? I found this list: http://community.livejournal.com/soul_society/330097.html But several characters are missing, and at least one of the names conflicts with the wiki, which throws all their translations into doubt. DrizztxGuen 18:30, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I don't think anyone other than Ichigo has had the meaning of their name revealed in the story itself, but KT did reveal where Rukia's name came from in an interview. We actually have a thread dedicated to this in the Forum now. Direct all further name meaning related posts to that forum please. --Yyp 23:30, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Narunosuke I was wondering where exactly should we place Narunosuke. I've put him in the "Pluses, Deceased & Other Characters" part of the Miscellaneous section for now. He is a Toju and thus doesn't fit anywhere else, but being a Toju means that he was once a Zanpakuto spirit - so maybe he should be grouped with them? I'm not really sure. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:00, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Aizen, Gin and Tosen why are those three still listed as part of the Gotei 13. not only are they not members anymore but traitors fighting against the Gotei 13. if they no longer had a role it would make sense. but Aizen is the leader of the Arrancar, and Gin is basically his 2nd in command ( not sure if its official or not). and Tosen worked for Aizen until he died. it seems like a good idea to update their category. Kamiryu (talk) 03:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Yumichika The profile picture for Yumichika in his page and this list arent the same,why? Fixed.-- Reigai Are the regai captains and vice captains going to get character pages, or will they not since they are just mod souls/copies? No, they are perfect copies with nothing unique about them to make pages for.-- Okay, thanks. Quick question, can the Reigai Ōmaeda have his own page since he has a different appearance, and plot than regular Ōmaeda? In addition he said that he was superior and his Gegetsuburi was bigger. So, can he have one or does the same thing still apply? This is something I have been thinking about. I would say the best option might be to add him to the reigai page in a section describing how not all reigai are perfect copies. Maybe a page is warranted though. Let's see what others have to say.-- It's been a little over a week, so i'm just checking to see if there is going to be a concensus on whether or not the Regai page should include the Regai's that are slightly different from their counterparts, or if character pages will be created for them. We have noted the changes in the reigai on the reigai page. It needs a little bit of a cleanup and I will organize it when I get a little time. If enough changes are made to characters than I was thinking of adding a table to the page that lists the differences.-- Okay, Thanks. Nozomi Nozomi is a form filers as Inaba. Is it not possible to add it to a section Division Unknown? ~~Alzanino'' [[User talk:Alzanino|<'Zapytaj'>]]'' When we know where to place her, we will-- Nozomi has been moved to the miscellaneous section as she was not in the Gotei 13. 22:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ogichi? someone changed h.ichigo in ogichi shirosaki but .... wasnt it a fan-name? run away...........Nueva Espada is born (talk) 15:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Its a fan name, so I went ahead and changed it back to what its supposed to be. Thanks for pointing that out, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for fixing this. 17:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Aizen, Gin, Tousen Just wondering, why are Aizen-sama and the others listed as a part of the Gotei 13. ErzaLover (talk) 05:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Please answer my question, thanks! ErzaLover (talk) They are listed there as any character that is/has been part of the Gotei 13 in the Manga/Anime is listed in this section!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 05:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Add Tsukishima to Xcution section? Noticed that he wasn't added into the section yet, should it be fixed? Cathal O'Hara (talk) 21:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC) He was on the page, just not in that section. He has been moved to the Xcution section now. 22:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Why Jackie isn't listed as a member of Xcution? First sign your post. Secondly its not based on organization or team members its based on race and Jackie is listed under simple human as she no longer has a fullbring. If you want to see her listed try the actual Xcution page.-- Addition of Battles & Events section to all characters including Is it okay if I add this "Battles & Events" section to all characters including filler ones?--Gran Danku 18:53, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Character order in Gotei 13 Divisions ...or rather it's lack beacuse now it's a complete mess (or Free America like we use to say in my country). For example : In 1st Division lieutenat Chojiro Sakisabe who is now dead is listed before 3rd seat Okkiba, while in 13th deceased Kaien Shiba is listed after current 6th seat and divisions uneated officers. Same thing goes to now retired lieutenats and officers who are listed before acitve members of the division. Third diviosion which most notably includes anime-only characters doesn't fit to any pattern and is the biggest mess. I understand that many people have issues with anime-only who aren't manga canon and therefore considered less revelant, but we must be consequent in making those character lists. I suggest two order formats 1. (which is very close to that what we have now) Alive manga/anime members by rank VS deceased/retired manga/anime characters by rank Example: Rose, Kira, Riku, Taketsuna, Asuka, Aida, Inose, Kano, Shinta Seko, VS Gin, Amagai, Chikane, Kifune, Sugama 2. Rank order including both active and deceased/retired charaters by rank (the same is done in divisions article, and no one didn't complain that anime-only characters of higher rank are listed above those manga with lower rank.) Example: Rose, Gin, Amagai, Kira, Chikane, Riku, Kifune, Taketsuna, Asuka, Aida, Inose, Kano, Shinta Seko, Sugama I think that both options are good and something must be done about that lack of order that we have now--Nekosama (talk) 10:06, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Aside from your need to bash my country while trying to update a page. I have a better idea why not just get rid of the page entirely. Besides adding pics and switching the plac headings around im not entirely sure of the importance or necessity of having this page. This content is already in existence on varying articles, if some of it isnt that is easily fixed and the category page covers all these people. This page was made long ago and im not really sure of its function being productive anymore as much as this wiki has advanced. -- ::I didn't mean to bash Your country. It's just an old saying and I didn't mean to offend anybody. If I did, I'm sorry. Okay, it's Your call than, but I think that having this page is convinient while searching for characters and that's why worth keeping. --Nekosama (talk) 21:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC) While it is far from perfect and a pain to edit, I think it is a worthwhile page to have. Having the pics beside the names makes it a lot easier for people who know what the character looks like but not their name. The category page only shows a certain amount per page and there are 20 odd pages (in the exhibition view), while the list view again you need to know the name of the character you are looking for. That's fine if your really into the series but some that are new to it etc might only recognize them from the pictures. Having the page is doing no harm as far as I can see. As for Nekosama's suggestion, you are right about it being somewhat inconsistent but I don't think it is a pressing issue (there are far more urgent things to be doing that the time it would take to reorganize the code heavy page) or all that bad to be honest. I think option 1 would not be the best as the page would need to be updated every time a character dies (or is revealed to still be alive afterall) and I dont think people would remember to do that with this page or that it would be a great use of people's time. 21:54, June 7, 2012 (UTC) A Recent Editor Is Wrong I had to create an account just to point this out... I looked at the page tonight, and someone started redoing the entire thing. Image-wise, it looks great. But, the categories are wrong. And, they have at least two characters incorrectly categorized. Ichigo is a shinigami, and Nemu is a mod soul (like Kon). But, Ichigo was called a human, and Nemu was called a shinigami. And, Ichigo's bizarre mixture of human (he ceases to be human as the story progresses, and he was only half-human in the first place), shinigami, and hollow ultimately defeats the entire idea of trying to separate the characters by what they are instead of faction/group.--Seireikitsu (talk) 06:16, March 23, 2013 (UTC) The page is currently undergoing an overhaul, with templates matching with certain character types, instead of simple factions. It's still in-progress, so it's nowhere near done yet. And just so you know, Ichigo is pure Human. He is not dead, and even though he has Shinigami powers, he's still alive, still uses a Human body, and is therefore still Human. Nemu is not a Mod Soul. Mayuri did say the Nemu was the result of his experiments with both Gikongan (artificial souls) and Gigai technology, but she is still ultimately a Shinigami. There has been nothing to contest either statement. Nemu is in her true body, and there has been no indication or statements that say the body she uses is not her true body. And just because Ichigo has Shinigami powers and is the son of a Shinigami does not make him a Shinigami too. He's just a Human with Shinigami powers. Calling him a pure Shinigami by that logic is just like calling the Visoreds pure Hollows for having Hollow abilities. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:39, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :If you had read the manga at all you would know on three occasions most recently Ichigo has been stated as not being a Shinigami by a Royal Guard member and by his own father. We dont list everything everyone has ever been its what they currently are. Secondly please find referenced content anywhere that states Nemu is a mod soul, when the only canonical mod soul in bleach is Kon. Nemu has never been detailed as anything of the such regardless of what maybe thought in at least two databooks she is stated to be a shinigami regardless of her origin. Thirdly the page isnt even completely done yet so assumption shouldnt be made about the new category layout. In fact the majority of characters fit predominately into the categories based on race easy. -- Kurotsuchi Mayuri says during his and Nemu's grand introduction in battle with Uryu that Nemu is not a real woman, and was built by him. Nemu is entirely artificial. A custom mod soul in a custom gigai. It is canon that Nemu is a mod soul. And, Nemu is not the only mod soul within the Twelfth Division, as used to be stated on the BLEACH wiki. This is canon. You are putting personal interests before facts. (It is obvious some editors on this site have a view of the Kurotsuchis that is out of synch with canon. Considering the things most people say about Mayuri on the internet, it's obvious most fans don't understand these characters, and are making up their own ideas about them based off emotional responses, ignoring facts. It is akin to if you have a prejudice against a certain group, so you automatically assume bad things of someone from that group. In this case, it's that they were stuck on seeing Mayuri kick Nemu, and did not listen when he explained Nemu is fake.) As for Ichigo... You're wrong again. Ichigo is half-shinigami, and half-human from birth. When he goes through transformation under watch of Urahara's group, he then becomes half-shinigami, and half-hollow. At no point in the entire series can Ichigo be correctly considered just an everyday human. This fact defeats the entire idea of trying to divide the cast like that. Further, to correctly classify Ichigo breaks this websites rule against spoilers. And, the way you are trying to divide them up is messy, and hard to use. The way they were prior to these edits was neat, and easy to use. You are messing up the page. "And, one more thing!" Kon is not the only mod soul, as this website isn't explicitly for the manga, meaning you must count the anime only characters, such as Noba. Whether you like it or not, BLEACH canon features at least six mod soul characters. (Kon, Kurotsuchi Nemu, Ririn, Kurodo, Noba, and there was at least one other mod soul in the Twelfth Division in addition to Nemu.) It doesn't matter what your personal vision of BLEACH is... This website is about the actual canon, not fanfiction. --Seireikitsu (talk) 11:55, March 27, 2013 (UTC) If you really desire to redo the character listing... I would advise such categories as... "Earth Residents," "Soul Society Residents," "Hueco Mundo Residents," "Movie Only," and "Video Game Only." Then, those could be divided into sub-sections, so it's not just a wall of pictures with names. For example, the Earth residents can divide up in a way separating classmates from the main party of characters, and separating the Urahara shop party from the rest, etc. As for the idea of apparently linking the general characters page to other pages containing only parts of the cast... There's already wiki pages devoted to those individual groups. And, it ruins the whole bit of having a page where the entire cast is listed for ease. Don't do this. Please, stop these terrible edits. You are ruining the BLEACH wikia's reliability. This page was great exactly the way it was. You are not changing it for improvement, you are changing it for entirely selfish reasons. --Seireikitsu (talk) 12:15, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Frankly this isn't up for debate the page looks gorgeous and it was a team decision to organize it this way and it looks a lot better in our opinions!! I am closing this discussion since it is counter-productive, do not edit closed discussions!!